KaSplat!
KaSplat! is a basic television channel launched on January 5, 2013. It airs Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DHX Media, Kabillion, DreamWorks Classics, and other companies. Sister channels include Noggin, Throwback, Pee Dee TV, Kawaii Box, Super Star TV, Kids Boom, FamilyNet, TV XD, YoYo TV, and UltraToons Network. Programming Current Original *Basket's life (2014 - present) *Critter Attack (2017 - present) *Kasplat Healthy Show *KaSplat Traffic Safety Show *The World's Funniest Videos (2016 - present) First-run *Doraemon (2016-present; 1979 series, KaSplat! dub) *Dragon Ball (2017-present) *Dragon Ball Z (2017-present) *One Piece (2017-present) *Sailor Moon (2016-present) Nickelodeon *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2013 - present) *Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2013 - present) *Adventures of Pete and Pete (2013 - 2014; 2015 - present) *All Grown Up! (2016 - present) *All That (2013 - present) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) *The Angry Beavers (2016 - present) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2013 - present) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2018 - present) *Back at the Barnyard (2013 - present) *Breadwinners (2018 - present) *Bunsen Is a Beast (2017 - present) *CatDog (2013 - present) *Catscratch (2018 - present) *ChalkZone (2013 - present) *Clarrisa Explains It All (2013 - present) *Danny Phantom (2016 - present) *Doug (2013 - present) *Drake & Josh (2016 - present) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2018 - present; 2007 series) *The Fairly OddParents (2013 - present) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2018 - present) *Glenn Martin DDS (2014 - present) *Harvey Beaks (2015 - present) *Hey Arnold! (2013 - present) *iCarly (2013 - present) *Invader Zim (2013 - present) *KaBlam! (2016 - present) *Kappa Mikey (2013 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *The Mighty B! (2018 - present) *Mr. Meaty (2013 - present) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2016 - present) *Nicky, Ricky, Ricky and Dawn (2016 - present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2016 - present) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019 - present) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (2013 - present) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019 - present) *Rocket Power (2018 - present) *Rocko's Modern Life (2018 - present) *Roundhouse (2016 - present) *Rugrats (2013 - present) *Sanjay and Craig (2013 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2013 - present) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2018 - present) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013 - present) *The Wild Thornberrys (2018 - present) *The X's (2013 - present) *You're On! (2016 - present) Disney Channel *Big City Greens (2019 - present) *The Buzz on Maggie (2015 - present) *Future-Worm! (2018 - present) *Gravity Falls (2013 - present) *Kim Possible (2013 - present) *Lizzie McGuire (2013 - present) *Pepper Ann (2018 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2013 - present) *The Proud Family (2016 - present) *Recess (2018 - present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016 - present) *Wander Over Yonder (2014 - present) Cartoon Network *Adventure Time (2013 - present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2017 - present) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2013 - present) *Camp Lazlo (2018 - present) *Chowder (2017 - present) *Clarance (2015 - present) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2018 - present) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2013 - present) *Cow and Chicken (2013 - present) *The Cramp Twins (2013 - present) *Dexter's Labratory (2013 - present) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (2013 - present) *Fat Dog Mendoza (2013 - present) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2013 - present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2018 - present) *Johnny Bravo (2016 - present) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2018 - present) *Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018 - present) *Mixels (2016 - present) *My Gym Partners a Monkey (2016 - present) *My Knight and Me (2017 - present) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017 - present) *Pokémon (2016 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2013 - present; 1998 series) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 - present; 2016 series) *Regular Show (2013 - present) *Rick and Morty (2013 - present) *Robotboy (2017 - present) *Steven Universe (2016 - present) *Stoaked (2017 - present) *ToonHeads (2016 - present) *Totally Spies (2016 - present) *Unikitty! (2018 - present) *We Bare Bears (2017 - present) Noggin (block) *Angelmouse (2013 - present) *Animal Stories (2013 - present) *Astroblast! (2016 - present) *The Berenstein Bears (2016 - present) *The Big Comfy Couch (2017 - present) *Big Cook Little Cook (2017 - present) *Big Sister & Little Brother (2013 - present) *Blue's Clues (2013 - present) *Bob the Builder (2015 - present) *Bubble Guppies (2019 - present) *Caillou (2019 - present) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019 - present) *Curious George (2016 - present) *Cyberchase (2018 - present) *Dinosaur Train (2018 - present) *Dora the Explorer (2013 - present) *Dragon Tales (2019 - present) *Eureeka's Castle (2013 - present) *Franklin (2013 - present) *George Shrinks (2019 - present) *Gullah Gullah Island (2013 - present) *Hey Duggee (2017 - present) *Little Bear (2013 - present) *Little Einsteins (2019 - present) *Make Way For Noddy (2016 - present) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2017 - present) *Mister Rogers' Neigborhood (2013 - present) *The Ollie & Moon Show (2018 - present) *Oobi (2017 - present) *PB&J Otter (2016 - present) *Peppa Pig (2017 - present) *Pingu (2013 - present) *PJ Masks (2018 - present) *Play with Me Sesame (2016 - present) *Rollie Polie Oile (2016 - present) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2019 - present) *Sergeant Stripes (2013 - present) *Sesame Street (2013 - present; Season 25; 30 - 32 only) *Seven Little Monsters (2019 - present) *Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works (2017 - present) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2017 - present) *Storytime (2016 - present) *Team UmiZoomi (2019 - present) *The Upside Down Show (2017 - present) *VeggieTales (2016 - present) *Wonder Pets! (2016 - present) DHX Media *Angela Anaconda (2013 - present) *Dino Squad (2016 - present) *Horseland (2017 - present) *Inspector Gadget (2013 - present) *Liberty's Kids (2016 - present) Dreamworks Classics *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (2013 - present) *Felix the Cat (2017 - present) *The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show (2013 - present) *Gumby (2013 - present) *Mister Magoo (2013 - present) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (2013 - present) *Underdog (2016 - present) *What's New, Mr. Magoo? (2013 - present) Hanna Barbera *The All-New Popeye Hour (2016 - present) *The Banana Splits Action Hour (2016 - present) *The Flintsones (2013 - present) *Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch (2017 - present) *Huckleberry Hound (2016 - present) *The Jetsons (2013 - present) *Jossie and The Pussy Cats (2017 - present) *Popeye and Son (2016 - present) *Richie Rich (1980 TV series; 2017 - present) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2016 - present) *The Smurfs (2014 - present) *Snagglepuss (2016 - present) *Snorks (2016 - present) *Yogi Bear (2013 - present) Rage Media *Drift King (2016 - present) Sesame Workshop *Big Bag (2017 - Present) *Cro (2016 - present) *The Electric Company (2016 - present; 1972 and 2009 series) *Ghostwriter (2016 - present) *Koki (2016 - present) *Sesame English (2017 - present) *Sesame Street Classics (2016 - present) *Square One TV (2016 - present) Fox/Comedy Central/MTV *American Dad! (2013 - present) *Beavis and Butthead (2013 - present) *Bless the Harts (2020 - present) *Bob's Burgers (2013 - present) *The Critic (2019 - present) *Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (2013 - present) *Duncanville (2020 - present) *Family Guy (2013 - present) *Futurama (2013 - present) *Greg the Bunny (2013 - present) *King of The Hill (2013 - present) *Legends of Chamberlain Heights (2017 - present) *The Simpsons (2013 - present) *South Park (2013 - present) Other *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (2013 - present) *The Alvin Show (2013 - present) *Animaniacs (2013 - present) *Art Class (2016 - present) *Arthur (2013 - present) *The Bagel and Becky Show (2017 - present) *The Bagel Show (2016 - present) *Battle for Dream Island (2017 - present) *Being Ian (2013 - present) *Bob & Margaret (2013 - present) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2013 - present) *Cheers (2016 - present) *Children's Hospital (2016 - present) *Chrome's Show of Chrominess (2016 - present) *CircleCity (2016 - present) *Cool McCool (2013 - present) *The Cosby Show (2013 - present) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (2013 - present) *Danger Mouse (1981 TV series; 2013 - present) *The Dick Tracy Show (2013 - present) *Dilbert (TV series; 2013 - present) *Dinosaurs (2013 - present) *Doraemon (2013 - present; 1979 series) *Duckman (2013 - present) *DuckTales (2018 - present) *Edgar & Ellen (2013 - present) *EliShmow (2016 - present) *The Epic Adventures Beneath Our Feet (2016 - present) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (2013 - present) *Festival of Family Classics (2013 - present) *Fish (2016 - present) *Fly Tales (2014 - present) *Forest Bros! (2013 - present) *The Foxbusters (2015 - present) *Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series; 2013 - present) *Full House (2013 - present) *Garfield and Friends (2013 - present) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2013 - present) *Hilltop Hospital (2015 - present) *Home Movies (2013 - present) *How About Toast? (2016 - present) *Looney Tunes (2013 - present) *The Looney Tunes Show (2017 - present) *Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016 - present) *Mr. Bean (animated TV series; 2013 - present) *The Muppet Show (2013 - present) *Nanalan' (2015 - present) *Otto the Oreo (2016 - present) *Owen Hand (2017 - present) *Pecola (2013 - present) *Pelswick (2013 - present) *Pink Panther (2016 - present) *Polar (2016 - present) *Popeye (2013 - present) *Potsworth & Co. (2016 - present) *Power Rangers (2016 - present) *Pucca (2016 - present) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019 - present) *Risky Frizz (2016 - present) *The Roy Rogers Show (2013 - present) *Samurai Pizza Cats (2013 - present) *The Saturday Supercade (2013 - present) *Schoolhouse Rock! (2013-present) *The Secret Show (2013 - present) *Shaun the Sheep (2016 - present) *Shyland (2016 - present) *Stressed Eric (2013 - present) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2013 - present) *The SuperMarioLogan Show (2017 - present) *Super Mario World (1991 TV series; 2013 - present) *SuperTed (2013 - present) *Tawktime (2016 - present) *This Is Chips (2016 - present) *Tales of the Wizard of Oz (2013 - present) *Tom and Jerry (2013 - present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2017 - present) *The Tomfoolery Show (2013 - present) *Where's Waldo? (1991 TV series; 2013 - present) *Y-Guy (2016 - present) *Yo-Kai Watch (2016 - present) *YooHoo and Friends (2012 TV series; 2013 - present) Future Original *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Season 2) (2019; 2019 series) *Super Cartoon Heroines (2019) *The Sacred Blacksmith: The Animated Series (2019) DHX Media *Supernoobs (2019) Other *Camp Lakebottom (2019) *Get Ed (2019) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2019) Movies Ratings Unlike other TV networks, KaSplat has its own rating system. *'TV-C:' Used mostly during Noggin, but is also used on other shows, mostly those from Sesame Workshop. *'TV-C+:' Used more than any other ratings, appears on most shows by the network. Sub-ratings include TV-C+-FV, TV-C+-Q, and more Gallery Logos KaSplat_logo.png|Logo Sesame_Workshop's_KaSplat_logo.png|Sesame Workshop's KaSplat logo (only used on brochures and on papers) Promos doraemon_ident.png|Doraemon English Dub Promo lt-promo2.png|Looney Tunes Promo Identifications kasplat-looney-tunes-promo.png|Looney Tunes (Wabbit Season, Duck Season) Up Next Bumpers next-fairly-chrome-pingu-gullah.png|Next: Fairly OddParents, Chrome's Show of Chrominess, Pingu, Gullah Gullah Island next-franklin-tuff-kappa-garfield.png|Next: Franklin, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Kappa Mikey, Garfield and Friends next-garfield-chalk-fish-doraemon.png|Next: Garfield and Friends, ChalkZone, Fish, Doraemon next-sesame-bagel-kappa-meaty.png|Next: Sesame Street, The Bagel Show, Kappa Mikey, Mr. Meaty next-gadget-muppet-fairly-animaniacs.png|Next: Inspector Gadget, The Muppet Show, Fairly OddParents, Animaniacs next-otto-wander-looney-animaniacs.png|Next: Otto the Oreo, Wander Over Yonder, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs Next-veggie-eli-yogi-ren.png|Next: Veggietales, Eli Shmow, Yogi Bear, Ren & Stimpy next-polar-spongebob-underdog-ghostwriter.png|Next: Polar, SpongeBob SquarePants, Underdog, Ghostwriter next-spongebob-otto-bagel-sanjay.png|Next: SpongeBob SquarePants, Otto the Oreo, The Bagel Show, Sanjay and Craig Next-bacon-zim-cat-tom.png|Next: The Bacon Chronicles, Invader Zim, CatDog, Tom and Jerry next-jetsons-edd-harvey-forest.png|Next: The Jetsons, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Harvey Beaks, Forest Bros! Kasplat-gumball-libertykids-spongebob-ed.png|Next: The Amazing World Of Gumball, Liberty's Kids, Spongebob SqaurePants, and Ed,Edd N' Eddy next-daniel-rocky-popeye-panther.png|Next: Daniel and Cindy, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Popeye, Pink Panther KSL.png|Liberty's Kids (2016 - present) pingu-next.png|Pingu (2016 - present) spongebob-upnextonkasplat.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (2016 - present) Courage the Cowardly Dog - KaSplat Bumper Up Next 2018.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog (2018 - present) CatDog - KaSplat Bumper Up Next 2018.png|CatDog (2018 - present) On-Screen Airings veggietales-kasplat.png|VeggieTales airing on KaSplat during Noggin. doug-kasplat.png|Doug airing on KaSplat looney-kasplat.png|Looney Tunes airing on KaSplat vlcsnap-2017-03-28-16h38m49s91.png|SpongeBob SquarePants airing on KaSplat vlcsnap-2017-03-28-16h43m16s215.png|SpongeBob SquarePants airing on KaSplat vlcsnap-2017-03-28-16h41m31s182.png|SpongeBob SquarePants airing on KaSplat Schedule See: KaSplat!/Schedules Hijackings See: KaSplat!/Hijackings Website See: KaSplat.com Trivia *This channel has a similar to NickSplat, ABC Family, PBS Kids, and Pinwheel. *The logo of this channel is similar to NickSplat and the old logo for Nickelodeon. *The classic Nickelodeon shows reruns on this channel. *The classic Cartoon Network shows reruns on this channel. *The classic PBS Kids shows reruns on this channel. Category:Channels Category:Channels created by Homestar Category:KaSplat! Category:Strong Bad Category:The Polar Zone Category:Jcpag2010 Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels